Omen
by leeloo-dalas-multipass84
Summary: The beginnings of something beautiful
1. Elizabeth's thoughts

Title: Omen  
By: wannatee1984

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sheppard/Weir, naturally!

Disclaimers: I don't own _Stargate Atlantis_ or any of its characters.  
Spoilers: none

Summary: The beginning of something they just can't fight

Notes: Feedback is wanted, needed and will be loved, good or bad!

And is a work in progress, so if you have any ideas for my next chapter I take them! Thanks! )

It was a beautiful morning that was sweeping across the shores of Atlantis today. The sky was a beautiful clear light blue, the sun was shining it's warmness across Atlantis and the clouds were inviting wisps of cute white fluff.

One Doctor Elizabeth Weir was having none of it.

Lost in her own little world, she didn't notice during her long lamentment that night has turned to day. As the leader of the Atlantis expedition she should be up there in the command room, up and about with the other morning-starters and going through the motions of what she goes everyday to ensure Atlantis is safe and at its peak efficiently.

But she realized immediately, after the warm glow of the sun finally made it to her way, that she just couldn't care less. As least not during this present time.

Warm and secure and relaxed within her bed sheets in her room, she thinks for a fleeting moment that she never wants to leave this place.

The arms around her naked waist that bring a steady pulse of warmth and comfort to her body and soul and the warm mass of the equally as naked man spooned against her body, his head nestled in her hair, his breath sending pleasurable feelings throughout her body, did not help her motivation of leaving to get started on her daily activities of being the Commander of Atlantis.

She's wonders for the umpteenth time today just what she got herself into.

Atlantis was at first to her a mission for the whole of human kind. The most amazing trip that she's ever been on. Searching out for new knowledge, technology, civilizations and friends for the better well being of earth in the near distant future.

Basking in the warmth of John Sheppard, she never intended to fall in love here too.

Caressing her slender fingers against his slightly calloused ones that where wrapped around her, she thinks back to how this all began.

It was another one of those missions. Another one when what was a meant to be a easy 'meet and greet' mission went sour. Another one where Sheppard's team went missing. Another one where they're presumed dead. Another one that made her cry everyday that her flagship team wasn't back home. Another one where everyday without him near her made another part of her soul dies inside.

Almost to the point of giving up on them returning to her and her heart almost damaged beyond repair, they finally made it back home. Back into the safety of Atlantis. Back to her.

Exactly 23 days, 7 hours, and 5 minutes later after the day they where first assumed missing.

As soon as the ID caller was identified as that of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, She ran full speed towards the gate.

She was the first person they met when they all came through.

She was the first person to welcome them back home.

And her heart came back to life at the sight of him, them. All alive, thou battered and bruised. Alive.

Once she called them to get checked out by Beckett in the infirmary, she made a hasty retreat from the gateroom back to her quarters.

Once hidden away from prying eyes, the emotional rollercoaster that she'd been through the last few days finally came pouring out.

She cried 'til she just could not cry anymore.

John Sheppard found her wiping away the final set of tears from her eyes.

They stood her in the middle of her room, facing each other. No words were spoken, eyes met and stared. She found herself gazing into John's hazel eyes. Feeling herself become lost in their depth. Finding herself wanting to drown in their depths. Wishing that the desire blazing though his eyes was only ever directed at her. Helpless to fight whatever happened next.

So when John kissed her, she didn't back away. She's couldn't

She devoured him. Welcomed him. Savored him.

It was animalistic, primal and instinctual. Rough and hard, hot and sweaty.

And far too fast for her liking.

But he more than made up for his shortcomings with his second try.

He was soft and sweet, caressing her body tenderly. Taking the time to find places on her body that send bolts of ecstasy coursing through her veins. His touch and his lips burning liquid fire all over her nerve endings. Giving her bliss she never had before in her life. Making love to her like no one else has. Being loved beyond all reason like never before.

His kisses this time weren't rough and bruising. They were gentle and loving. And his eyes weren't only just glazed over with desire this time. In their depths she also saw something that she never thought she see him direct at her.

Love. All consuming love. And shining through his eyes for the entire world to see.

And she hoped that he could see the same emotions in her eyes as well.

They reached the peak of excitement together. Then cocooned themselves together. Then went to sleep.

An hour later Elizabeth woke up.

Feeling so warm and the safest she ever felt in her life.

And gave her time to think this new turn in their relationship over.

When he wakes up, she knows they need to talk.

She could excuse this as a one time thing. As just a way to reassure the other that they're actually here together. Alive. Not a dream. A way to make sure that they're real.

But knows in her heart that she can't. It wouldn't be fair in him.

Anyone who cared to look could tell that this was coming. Anyone with eyes could see the 'sparks' that erupt when they're together.

It was really only a matter of time before they took it to the next step.

She had never been certain about his real feelings about her before. But his eyes betrayed him. He cared for her. Needed her. Wanted her. Loved her. Much more that he should. She knows now that he feels exactly the same as she does for him, if not more so.

But still she is in fear of things she can't overlook just yet, things they need to talk about when he wakes up. things that would strengthen them or destroy them. Depending on where they do from here.

But for now she knows this.

Whatever this thing between them, is something both cannot hide from. Cannot escape. Cannot deny.

Their love will not be forgotten for forsaken.

As sleep takes over her once again, she feels him move his hands from her waist to right above her heart.

And can't help but think that it's a good omen.

TBC

Any thoughts on me making a john POV of this fic as well?


	2. John's thoughts

Title: Omen 2?  
By: wannatee1984

Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sheppard/Weir, naturally!

Disclaimers: I don't own _Stargate Atlantis_ or any of its characters.  
Spoilers: none

Summary: The beginning of something they just can't fight

Notes: Feedback is wanted, needed and will be loved, good or bad!

And is a work in progress, so if you have any ideas for my next chapter I take them! Thanks! )

And many thanks to lj user"jeepny" , lj user"jennukes" and lj user"trinity1984" for their wonderful beta. I know there were many mistakes, but it was four in the morning and I REALLY wanted to sleep, but my muse was having none of it! thank god I was clear headed enough to get it betaed this time around! Enjoy.

As Elizabeth drifts contently back into the land of Nod, a happy little sigh is the last thing to past through her lips. Though not a very loud sound, it's loud enough in John Sheppard's ears to wake him up.

As he slowly regains consciousness, he feels Elizabeth snuggle up closer to him. Her warmth seeps out from her body and infuses heat into his body wherever bare skin touches. He can feel her chest inhale and exhale in soft rhythmic motions.

hopes that she's having the sweetest of dreams, as his arms tighten around her a little more.

He has no intention of ever moving from this spot ever again, food water and wraith be damned. His head is resting in the curve of her neck. His face is nestled in her mass of soft, silky curls, his nose inhaling the hint of jasmine that waifs over to him whenever she's nearby and that scent that could only be described as just her. His body spoons up so tight around her, so connected, that he can barely tell where he ends and she begins.

He really never, ever wants to leave his newly found haven.

He thinks to himself that if all homecomings were like this, he should get 'lost' more often. But he knows better than to worry Elizabeth too much. Well, anymore that he usually does anyway.

He knows that during his nice little visit on that god-forsaken planet, he only had one thing keeping him going. Even through the lack of food, clean water, the living in hellish conditions, the interrogations and torture, one thing still kept him sane, kept him fighting, kept him alive. Elizabeth Weir.

Not just the commander of Atlantis, not to him. Not just his 'boss'. But the woman who knew him better than anyone, the woman who always stood by his side, the woman of his dreams, the woman who had his love, his soul. The only person he would ever willingly give his heart too.

During the bleakest times, he kept his mind on Elizabeth. He wanted to see her again, needed to be able to touch her again. He ached with all the fiber of his being to be next to her again. To bask in the warm, strong, comforting, loving glow of her aura now and for the rest of his days.

He made a promise to himself that should he ever make it back to Elizabeth's side, he'd show her everything in his heart. He put his heart on the line for her and prayed to god that she'll do the same thing for him.

With Elizabeth in his heart, he had hope. Hope to survive this nightmare. Hope that his teammates will make it thought with him. Hope that he would make it back to Atlantis, and to her.

And on the 23rd day, when instead of the solider who just stood there and glared, there was a passed-out solider thanks to Ronon and a big rock, a set of keys falling from oily hands, and onto the floor within arms reach hope was fulfilled.

He'll admit that it was touch and go during their escape. Many times he thought that they'd never make it. The odds against them were just too great.

Remembering his promise to himself, of getting him and his team home and to once again be with Elizabeth and tell her everything he felt inside, gave him strength, the will to carry on and make his way home.

And they did make it, all of them in one piece, eventually.

When they spotted the Stargate, they knew they were finally going home.

The Kawoosh of the gate never sounded better, and traveling through it never felt so right.

Elizabeth was the first person he saw when he stepped out of the Stargate.

She was relieved and happy to finally see them all alive and safe again. She told them to get themselves checked out by Carson and made a hasty getaway from them as they where making their way to the infirmary.

After being poked and prodded by Beckett and given the all clear, he made his way to Elizabeth's office, determined to tell her everything he felt.

She wasn't there. Nor was she anywhere in the command room, or in the mess hall, or in the infirmary. She wasn't even on 'their' balcony.

His last choice was her quarters. He hoped to god that she was there. And thankfully she was there, with tears streaming down her face. When she noticed his presence, she tried to wipe them off.

It broke his heart.

Their eyes locked. Hazel onto green. His world narrowed down to just Elizabeth. Her tears and the sadness in her eyes pleaded to be dealt with.

He wanted to talk to her, but that could wait for now. As a man of action, not words, he did the only thing he wanted to do. He kissed her tears away. Soft brushes of his lips on her face taking away the hurt and pain he inadvertently caused when he disappeared.

But when the tears ended at her lips, he didn't. Something inside him snapped and he took her lips. He kissed her hard. Her lips where soft and supple and made him long for more. Elizabeth didn't back away, if anything she pressed towards him and when his tongue demanded to be let into her mouth, she opened her mouth and let him plunge into her, allowing the fire that for so long was avoided to consume her.

The first time was purely instinctual.

Clothes were torn, nails and teeth bit while hands and mouths explored. It was hard and fast and rough and more of an assurance of them being alive and together more than any real show of feeling towards each other.

He was more than embarrassed when he came too and realized he got release while Elizabeth was left behind.

Therefore he made sure the second time around she was not disappointed. This time he made sure she was more than satisfied.

A thousand touches and kisses were rained upon her. His gentle caresses and lingering kisses up and down her exquisite body made her writhe with undisguised pleasure. She arched into his hands when he cupped her breasts. His lips sucked lightly on the pink areola, his tongue swirling around her sensitive nipples made her moan in bliss and made her eyes flare up in desire. His lips and tongue on her throat and around her earlobes made her quiver in pure ecstasy. His touch on her clit, his thumbs making lazy circles on top of it, made her scream out her pleasure. He'd never been so turned on during foreplay with a woman before. She was so sensual and desirable; it made him hungry with want. It made him feverish with his need for her.

And the sensations were not one-sided.

Her warmth made his whole body shiver with excitement. Elizabeth's touch on his skin, her slender fingers stroking all over his body, made molten heat radiate everywhere she explored. Her mouth licking and sucking at his earlobes made sweet pleasure course down through his body and collect at his groin. When she lowered her head and trailed kisses and licks onto his head and down his whole length, he almost exploded right then and there again. She would have continued if he had let her, but he wanted to release with her this time and pulled her up kissing her thoroughly instead.

And the kisses this time weren't hard and demanding. They were gentle,tender. They lingered and they where heaven. They made his soul cry out in sheer happiness that he finally got what his heart so ardently desired.

Her eyes were so expressive and as open as a book. He couldn't help but get lost in their green glow. He stared at wonderment at all the emotions filtering through them for only him to see.

Desire, lust, happiness, joy and the one thing he ached for the most. What he wanted to see from her for so long. The one that he hoped was only directed at him from now on. Love. She loved him back too. Shining through her eyes so crystal clear that even Mckay would understand what that twinkle in her eyes meant

He only hoped that she could see his love shining through his eyes as well.

She kept that look when he drived into her warm body, as she met him thrust for thrust.

And he couldn't for the life of him tear his eyes from her.

Even when his senses finally couldn't take it anymore and reached the pinnacle of bliss, and this time taking Elizabeth along with him this time, his eyes where still locked on her. And her on his.

He cradled her up in his arms, encircling her waist with his hands, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Hours later and this is where he finds himself. Wrapped up in Elizabeth, intertwined intimately, his hands lightly stroking her smooth skin. Having all the time in the world to think about what should happen next.

And then the fears kick in. It's not fear of the love being one sided, of that he has no doubts. Not after what happen last night. There was no way they could call this just a one-night thing. It was the start of something big and exciting and he was sure that they were up to the challenge.

But it's other things that have him concerned.

He knows things about her sure. He learned a whole lot of things about her in the last few hours, but he wants to learn more.

He wants to get to know the Elizabeth that is hiding underneath the stoic façade she always presents. He wants to know what her favourite color is, what her favourite flavor of ice cream is, what her favourite book is, what her favourite song of all time is. He wants to know these things about her and more if time permits, and if she's willing to open up about herself, then it was only fair that he should open up to him too.

They needed to decide if they wanted to keep this private or go public with this new development in their lives. While he is sure that their inner-circle would have no problems with their new status, people like Caldwell would have a field-day. They have to be careful. He is pretty sure Elizabeth has an ace up her sleeve for something like this; she always seems to get away with anything she wants, so far anyway. She'll think of something.

More importantly he needed to know what she wants. If she wants to see where things could go from here, where they stand.

He has to be honest. If she walked all over him, he would never trust another woman with his heart again.

But Elizabeth would never do that to him. He was sure of it.

"John?"

She's awake again.

He looks over and sees her eyes are trying to stretch over her neck to see him.

He turns around and curls her front with his to allow her to see him without losing contact.

Her green eyes lock on to him once again and he's hopeless to look away.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

That twinkle in her eyes is back again, he holds his breath.

"I love you John."

She snuggles even tighter into his arms and the safety and securely they offer.

He thanks the gods yet again for giving him the most precious gift of Elizabeth.

He feels her tense up a bit, which draws him out of his spell and makes him realize that he should say something back to her.

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

He feels her relax again. He can feel her smile on his chest where her face is buried and can't help but smile as well.

Their talk and the real world can wait for just a little while longer.

And he can't help but think that it's an omen of things to come.

TBC

My god this is like the longest morning after ever! XD

And well, I made the sex scene more graphic cause John's a guy, and they're ALWAYS graphic like that! ;)

Making one on their 'talk'

Yay or nay?


End file.
